


Кто виноват и что делать?

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, raccoonmoon



Series: Буду с тобой до конца [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Genocide, M/M, sex in a concentration camp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Декабрь 1986, Иван Ванко отбывает заключение за шпионаж.
Relationships: Ivan Vanko/Vasily Karpov
Series: Буду с тобой до конца [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663948
Kudos: 12





	Кто виноват и что делать?

**Author's Note:**

> Дедди-кинк, нацплотейшн.  
> Все события, персонажи, локации и организации вымышлены; любые совпадения случайны, а анахронизмы намерены.
> 
> Для визуализации, если кто не помнит, что это за мудаки  
> [ **Иван Ванко** в 1986, злодеус во втором Железном Человеке, тот чувак с электрическими хлыстами](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/3/2/8/2328400/86672114.jpg)  
> [ **Василий Карпов** , куратор Зимнего Солдата в 1991 году, это он зачитывал код, а потом его притопил Земо в начале фильма (ну какой-то такой, только младше на 10 лет)](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/3/2/8/2328400/86672116.jpg)

– 755-К-21! – раздался голос начальника смены, пролетая над головами заключенных, выстроенных на плацу в четыре шеренги. 

Было так холодно, что воздух искрился на солнце. Заключенные прятали руки в рукава ватников, обвязывая вокруг туловища тонкие шерстяные одеяла. Командир поднял овчинный воротник и опустил уши шапки-ушанки, завязав их под подбородком. В руках у него была бумажная папка, в каких обычно держали личные дела и приказы, но видно было, как ему хочется спрятать кисти в толстых перчатках в рукава или карманы.

– 755-К-22!

– 755-К-23! – выкрикнул командир, и Иван вышел из строя. Пока они стояли на плацу, его ресницы и брови покрылись инеем, так, что даже моргать было тяжело. Он щурился от высокого яркого солнца и смотрел на плац и на командира, будто сквозь белую пелену.

– 755-К-24!

– 755-К-25!

Последний из списка сделал шаг из строя. Командир закрыл папку, засунув ее под мышку и спрятал наконец руки в карманах толстой шинели.

– За мной, – сказал он, не повышая голоса, но зло и раздраженно, развернулся и направился к третьему пропускному пункту.

Иван опустил голову, пряча глаза от солнца и стараясь смотреть на тень шедшего перед ним. Всего шло десять зэков, шесть конвойных и командир. Старая привычка считать людей осталась с того времени, как он только попал сюда и надеялся бежать. Время шло, а привычка осталась.

Их ноги утопали в выпавшем за ночь снегу. Видно, велят расчистить подъездную дорогу, а потом погонят на лесоповал. Долго идти им не пришлось. Почти сразу за воротами группу повернули и пошли уже вдоль забора, а потом их направили к лесополосе, где стоял покрытый инеем экскаватор с поднятым вверх ковшом. Рядом с ним стояли с десяток лопат, воткнутых в землю.

– Копайте, – бросил командир и опустил голову, пряча лицо в намотанный на шею шарф.

Зэки начали переглядываться, но лопаты в руки взяли.

– Большую яму-то копать? – осмелился спросить кто-то за спиной Ивана.

– До ужина управитесь, – бросил ему командир. – Рогов, принимай командование на себя, – велел он, развернулся и пошел обратно к лагерю.

– Шевелитесь! – Один из конвоиров толкнул его прикладом в плечо.

Иван на пробу ткнул лопатой землю. Как по камню.

– Товарищ заместитель командующего, разрешите обратиться! – подал он голос.

– Чего тебе? – буркнул Рогов, переминаясь на месте с ноги на ногу.

– Нужны топоры или кирки, разбить верхний слой, иначе все лопаты сломаем, – сказал Иван.

– И так управитесь, – недовольно буркнул тот.

Иван вогнал лопату вертикально, затем еще, и еще раз, пока не получилось раздробить небольшой кусок земли. Он выжидал. Через несколько минут послышался треск древка и грубые ругательства.

– Какого хера ты, мразь, ломаешь казенное имущество?! – прикрикнул Рогов. – В карцер захотел?

– Тебя, товарищ начальник, предупреждали, что лопаты поломаются, а меня в карцер?! Я все начальнику доложу! – возмутился все тот же дурак, спрашивающий о яме. – Совсем за людей не считаете, что я тебе, у параши лежу что ли? Вон машина стоит, а меня, как скотину распахивать землю заставляешь!

– Разговорчики! – рявкнул Рогов. – Не твоего ума дело, почему машина стоит.

– Большое дело, – сказал тихонько его сосед в строю, хотя Иван ни о чем того не спрашивал. – Или солярку не завезли, или за ночь замерз, или ковш по земле только скребет.

Иван ничего не ответил, продолжая так же аккуратно дробить землю.

– Ладно, – нехотя буркнул Рогов. – Вайковский, иди за топорами на склад.

Вайковский – длинный и худой, воткнул свою лопату в землю и поплелся обратно. Со стороны казалось, что его шатает под тяжестью ватника.

– И лопату возьми! – крикнул ему вдогонку Рогов.

Иван продолжал копать. Когда принесли топоры, дело пошло быстрее. Верхний слой промерз сантиметров на тридцать, и когда его разбили, копать стало легче.

– Большую яму-то копать? – снова подал голос тот, кто работал позади Ивана.

– Вон до сосны, – буркнул тот.

Иван прикинул, сколько они уже сделали и сколько еще предстоит. По всему выходило, что и правда до вечера. Солнце сейчас садится в четыре, а возиться им часов до шести.

В два часа до них добралась лагерная кухня. Иван привалился к экскаватору и прижал руки к алюминиевой миске, нагревающейся от горячей, разваренной каши.

– Когда нас сменят? – спросил Рогов у одного из кухонных конвоиров.

– А черт его знает, – отозвался тот.

– Околеешь тут, – Рогов похлопал себя по плечам. – Пусть поторопятся.

– Да не разобрать что там у них, – отозвался другой. – Состав пригнали, все на медосмотре.

Рогов тихо выругался. Конвой так и не сменили, и от холода охранники зверели все больше. Болтливому дураку, продолжающему возмущаться, выбили зубы прикладом, он сплевывал кровь на снег и копал уже без разговоров.

К половине четвертого все вокруг затянуло серой пеленой. К четырем Иван плохо различал где белый снег, а где черная земля. Копать осталось всего ничего. Рядом с ямой росла гора земли. Охранники бродили туда-сюда, очумевшие от холода, они подгоняли зэков тычками и пинками.

Иван разогнулся, распрямляя затекшую спину, и увидел слабый нервный огонек. Охранники остановились и внимательно вглядывались в темноту. Свет становился все ближе, и скоро фонарь осветил экскаватор, охранников и яму, в которой копошились зэки.

– Товарищ Рогов? – спросил подошедший хриплым голосом и закашлялся.

– Так точно, товарищ младший лейтенант, – отозвался Рогов.

– Они закончили? – спросил лейтенант.

Иван знал его. Еще совсем сопляк. Поговаривали, что он то ли племянник, то ли сынок какого-то высокого чина, то ли в Комитете, то ли в партии. Номенклатурный сынок. А здесь оказался за то, что разозлил папашу. У этого лейтенантика все время были обветрены щеки и губы красные в ранках, а еще он постоянно кашлял. Даже в теплой комнате.

– Никак нет, – отчеканил Рогов.

– Мне нужен 755-К-23, Иван Ванко. У вас он?

– 755-К-23! – рявкнул Рогов, и Иван выбрался из ямы.

– За мной, – велел лейтенантик и повернулся к нему спиной, освещая себе дорогу фонарем.

Иван воткнул лопату в землю и пошел за ним. Только сейчас он понял, как у него окоченели ноги. Каждый шаг отдавался болью. Ему было все равно, куда его ведут, лишь бы в помещение. В любое, пусть бы и не отапливаемое. Хотя этот лейтенантик, вероятно разузнав о том, что Иван инженер, забирал его вот так с работ, чтобы тот отремонтировал телефон, или кипятильник, или радио. Ивану грех было жаловаться. В сравнении с целым днем в лесу по пояс в сугробе, эта работа была просто раем. Несколько раз ему даже перепадал бутерброд с салом и сладкий чай. От воспоминаний о сладком чае рот наполнился слюной. Их кормили в обед, а на ужин не отпустили, ну и никто не стал бы ради них раскочегаривать передвижную кухню. Даже охранникам ничего не перепало, но у тех была водка, а заключенным ее не полагалась.

Они дошли до лагеря. Лейтенантик выключил фонарь. Лагерный двор хорошо освещался. Из ворот выехали несколько грузовиков. В центре двора стояли зэки и ежились на холоде. Других водили из одного барака в другой. То тут, то там раздавались окрики. Весь двор напоминал сейчас улей. Лейтенант свернул к офицерскому корпусу, как Иван и ожидал. Он успел обрадоваться этому прежде, чем вошел в длинный деревянный барак. Кое-где в окнах на первом этаже горел свет. Над каждой комнатой на крыше торчала тонкая железная труба, из которой валил дым. Офицерский корпус был похож на подранного ежа. Лейтенантик жил в комнате, окна которой выходили на лагерный забор, за которым находился еще один. Сейчас забора вообще не было видно. Стекло затянуло инеем, за которым стояла непроглядная ночь. Лейтенантик включил свет.

В комнате было тепло. Иван даже вздрогнул. Снег на его валенках стал влажным и липким. Он стянул их и поставил на тряпку возле входной двери. Лейтенантик скинул шинель и снял шапку, оставаясь в форменной куртке, под которой был поддет белый вязаный свитер с высокой горловиной.

– Кассетник сломался, – сказал он Ивану и указал на черную пластмассовую коробку на столе. – Починишь?

Иван снял свое одеяло, ватник и шапку, сложил их в углу и подошел к кассетнику. Дорогая штука. «Сони». Такую простому младшему лейтенанту, охраннику в лагере, не достать. 

– Что, Василий Васильевич, папка подарок прислал, а тот наебнулся? – рискнул съязвить Иван.

– Забываешься, – сухо сказал тот.

– Виноват, товарищ младший лейтенант, – отозвался он, усмехнувшись.

Иван поднял магнитофон и рассмотрел его. Нажал на кнопку пуска. Магнитную ленту тот мотал, но звука не было. Иван поставил его на стол и сказал:

– Нужна отвертка крестовая на полтора, паяльник и припой. Достанете, товарищ младший лейтенант?

– Достану, – ответил тот и вышел из комнаты.

Как только дверь закрылась, Иван сразу же сел на первый подвернувшийся стул. Ноги его не держали, а бедра и икры зудели, согреваясь. Он обвел глазами комнату, в которой был уже раза три. Не обжитая, казарменная. Ни ковра на стене, ни скатерти. К некоторым офицерам в лагерь приезжали на побывку жены. А здесь уж точно не было женской руки. Да и откуда у мальчишки жена? Слишком молодой еще, а просто подружка сюда из столицы за любовником не поедет, если не совсем дура. Да и нет тут никакого намека на подружку. Ни фото, ни писем. Все какое-то угрюмое. А то, что мальчишка столичный, это сразу было понятно. У него и шинель не казенная, и магнитофон этот, и свитер его... И правда похоже на то, что генеральский сынок.

– Пайка есть медная и алюминиевая, – с порога сказал лейтенантик.

Иван обернулся к нему. Он не успел встать и хотел подняться сейчас, но ноги были словно ватные. Лейтенант, впрочем, не обратил на это никакого внимания. А вот Иван успел ухватить взглядом все. В одной руке лейтенант держал катушку с проволокой, а в другой сине-белую банку сгущенного молока.

– Медная нужна, – ответил Иван, не сводя глаз со сгущенки.

Лейтенантик разулся и прошел по дощатому полу в толстых вязаных носках, поставил катушки с пайкой и сгущенку на стол, а из кармана достал отвертки.

– Отремонтируешь магнитофон – получишь сгущенку, – сказал лейтенантик.

– Что же, всю мне? – нахально спросил Иван.

– Да, – получил он ответ.

– И здесь дадите поесть, Василий Васильевич?

Лейтенант не ответил, только спросил:

– Долго чинить будешь?

Иван хмыкнул и подтянул к себе магнитофон, раскручивая крышку и обнажая его внутрянку. Он рассмотрел ее – как он и думал – контакт отошел, что было странно. «Сони» делали почти вечные проигрыватели. Да и край не истончился или оплавился. Вроде обгрызан, будто его пытались оторвать тупыми кусачками. Работал он недолго, дело было плевое. Иван даже специально растянул починку. Лейтенантик подкинул в печку дров, и ему хотелось остаться здесь подольше, чтобы побыть в тепле.

Когда дольше тянуть с ремонтом уже не было смысла, Иван закрыл крышку и закрутил шурупы.

– Готово, товарищ младший лейтенант, – сказал Иван и включил проигрыватель.

Динамик заиграл тягучую мелодию.

– ... Let me see you stripped... – Иван усмехнулся. – Так вот что слушает лагерное начальство.

– Это аудирование, – мальчишка поджал губы.

– Аудирование, – хмыкнул Иван. – А я-то думал развлечение номенклатурных сынков. Это за песенки твои тебя папка сюда отправил?

– В карцер захотел? – Лейтенантик стоял и смотрел на него, зло прищурив глаза, сжав обветренные губы и цедя слова, а щеки заливал горячий румянец то ли от жара печи, то ли от стыда.

– Сгущенку-то разрешите взять? – спросил Иван, поднимаясь со стула.

– Обойдешься, – зло процедил лейтенантик, столичный гаденыш. – Выметайся.

Иван направился к двери. Молча сунул руки в ватник, взял шапку и одеяло. Хотел уже натянуть валенки, как его ухватил за рукав лейтенантик.

– Стой, – приказал он хрипло.

Иван остался стоять.

– Иди на место, можешь есть свою сгущенку.

Живот скрутила голодная боль, сосало под ложечкой, но злость взяла над ним верх. Его достало это все. Достала тупость и бессмысленность всего, что здесь происходило. Он знал себе цену. Он не забыл ее. Что ему починка оторванного провода? Он был способен создать нечто действительно выдающееся. Он был гением. У него не было ничего, кроме его таланта и знаний, и он хотел продать подороже то, что у него было. Он мог бы основать свою империю. Он мог бы влиять на этот мир. Мог бы... Мог. Но вместо этого, им, как подзаборным псом, командует этот сопляк. Генеральский сыночек. Ничтожество и дрянь. И он сорвался.

– Я тебе не псина, мальчишка, – зло проговорил Иван. – Ты понял меня, номенклатурный сынок? Никчемная шавка режима. В игры со мной вздумал играть? Вы все здесь вместе взятые не стоите и минуты моего внимания. Серая масса, бездарные черви, копошащиеся в земле.

Он наступал все ближе и ближе, пока мальчишка не уперся задом в стол. 

– Думал, я не замечу оборванный провод? Не отличу перекушенный край? Чего ты добиваешься, а?

– Ничего, – хрипло ответил тот и закашлялся, отвернувшись в сторону.

Этот кашель и жалкий вид отрезвили Ивана. Лейтенантик согнулся пополам, держался за край стола и, казалось, выкашливал легкие на пол. Иван ждал. Наконец приступ прошел, и мальчишка выпрямился, оставшись стоять, прижатым к столу. На его губе осталась слюна. Иван поднял руку и с омерзением стер ее большим пальцем. Мальчишка не отстранился, даже не оттолкнул его.

– Ах вот оно что... – выдохнул Иван.

Мальчишка молчал.

– Да ты представляешь, что с тобой здесь сделают, если узнают? – тихо спросил Иван.

В ответ тот продолжал молчать.

– Ну что ты молчишь, а? Это надо же быть таким дурным... Тебя потому сюда отослали, а? Папка застукал с мужиком?

Молчание. 

– Ну а от меня-то ты чего хочешь, а? Этого? – Иван вжался в мальчишку так, что у того не было другого пути, кроме как сесть жопой на стол. Прижимая его к столу, он вдруг понял, что сам давно возбужден, что его член сейчас упирается в живот лейтенантика, что он чувствует его стояк.

Иван скользнул рукой по воротнику мальчишки и расстегнул одну за другой пуговицы форменной куртки, обнажая тело в белом свитере.

– Этого тебе надо? – спросил Иван, расстегивая тяжелую пряжку ремня, и вытянув свитер из-под штанов, задрал его вместе с майкой вверх, рассматривая бледное тело.

Живот лейтенанта вздымался и опускался от частого дыхания. Иван провел рукой по бледному боку и скользнул по форменным штанам, сжимая бедро.

Мальчишка не говорил ни слова, но его руки так же скользнули под ватник и трогали бока и живот, не забираясь под тюремную робу, касались его бедер, поглаживали ягодицы, теребили протершееся место на резинке штанов, но тот не осмеливался проникнуть в них даже фалангой большого пальца.

– Ну что, маленький, остановишься? – спросил Иван насмешливо.

– Я не маленький,. – хриплым голосом ответил мальчишка, первый раз с того момента, как Иван сорвался, и решительно скользнул пальцами под тюремную робу, собирая в гармошку свитер и майку.

– Маленький, – отозвался Иван, и сам удивился, каким мягким тоном это прозвучало. – Маленький и глупый, сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, – добавил он, поглаживая огрубевшей подушечкой большого пальца сосок мальчишки на гладкой, безволосой груди.

Веки того дрогнули, а лицо на мгновение приобрело растерянное выражение, и вместе с этим он выглядел так, будто ему было обидно и физически больно.

– Ну чего ты, детка? – Иван скользнул рукой вверх, грубо лаская шею и запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы на затылке. – Как хочешь?

Лейтенантик... Вася дышал поверхностно и прерывисто. Он сглотнул и опустил глаза, пожимая плечами. Иван расстегнул пуговицу на его штанах, ширинку и приспустил подштанники с бельем вниз, обнажая член. Скользнул рукой по стволу вниз и погладил яйца, заставляя мальчишку выгнуться, подавшись бедрами к руке. Вася вцепился в его бока, почти съехал со стола, удерживаясь на цыпочках.

– Меня-то погладишь, маленький? – Иван заставил мальчишку запрокинуть голову и начал перебирать прядки на его затылке, второй рукой лаская горячий тяжелый член.

Вася скользнул руками к резинке, приспустил ему штаны вместе с подштанниками и нательным бельем. Член качнулся и мазнул по животу. Мальчишка гладил и сжимал в ладони его стояк, обнажая головку и снова прикрывая ее плотью, вторая его рука крепко держалась за бедро. Иван запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. 

– Хорошо, маленький, хорошо, – выговорил он шепотом, наклонился и поцеловал мальчишку в лоб.

А тот смотрел в его глаза влажно и ошалело. Иван потянул его на себя, заставляя встать на ноги, его ступни чуть разъехались в шерстяных носках по выкрашенному масляной краской полу. Он стянул с его плеч куртку и спустил с бедер штаны вместе с исподним, упавшим к самым ногам.

– Дай хоть посмотреть на тебя, малыш, – хмыкнул он и отошел на шаг, рассматривая бледные, худые ноги, торчащий член и темно-русые волосы в паху. Мальчишка стоял перед ним, смотрел в глаза и не знал куда деть руки, будто его отчитывали на комсомольском собрании. И выглядел так, будто готов дать деру.

– Стыдишься? – спросил Иван, шагнув к нему так близко, что смог прижать к себе. Руки скользнули по спине вниз. Ладони ощутили мягкую шерсть свитера, а затем на контрасте горячую плоть под руками. Ягодицы очень удобно лежали в ладонях, член прижался к его члену. Мальчишка поднял руки, неловко обняв, и тут же их опустил:

– Что делать? – хрипло спросил он, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Иван скользнул руками вверх, слегка задирая свитер и оголяя живот, положил ладони на плечи и легко надавил, заставляя мальчишку встать перед ним на колени. Тот запрокинул голову, и Иван погладил его по щеке и по влажным губам. Вася закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, подавшись вперед.

– Хорошо, маленький, хорошо, – сказал Иван успокаивающе, лаская его затылок, когда скользнул головкой по губам, оставляя на них прозрачную смазку, а затем плавно вошел внутрь, встречая слабое сопротивление языка.

Он медленно толкался бедрами, в полной тишине,слыша только свое дыхание и влажные причмокивания, когда Вася почти полностью выпускал головку изо рта и снова брал в рот.

– Хорошо, детка, хорошо, – шептал Иван и поглаживал его по щеке, чувствуя ладонью, как в нее толкается головка.

Вася держался за его бедра, цепляясь за них все сильнее с приближением оргазма. Себя он не трогал, но скоро застонал с членом во рту, сгребая ткань штанов в кулаки. Иван кончил следом, держа мальчишку под затылок и наполняя его рот.

Как только он отстранился, Вася не удержался и оперся руками о пол, вставая на четвереньки и сплевывая семя и слюну.

Иван присел рядом, поглаживая мальчишку по спине и голым ягодицам. Вася откашлялся и поднялся, садясь на пятки.

– Иди-ка сюда, – велел Иван, притягивая его и заставляя откинуться на свое тело.

Они сидели в тишине, Иван вытер ему рот рукавом робы, а потом поглаживал живот и опавший член. Штаны Вася не подтянул, в какой-то момент он и вовсе избавился от них, оставаясь в шерстяных носках. Его колени были до сих пор красные от долгого стояния на деревянном полу. 

Иван вздохнул:

– Закурить бы...

– Не курю, – отозвался Вася.

– Конечно не куришь, – снова вздохнул Иван. – Комсомолец... – добавил он, хмыкнув и растрепав мальчишке волосы на виске, а потом прижался к нему щекой.

Он на минуту прикрыл глаза от усталости. Было нормально. За весь его долгий срок, здесь – в лагере, первый раз было нормально, а норма в его случае это, можно сказать, счастье. Он не мерз, не работал, все еще был голоден, но зато взамен получил разрядку. Маленький глупый лейтенантик лежал на его плече, не дергался, не психовал после всего случившегося. Черт его знает, что сейчас происходило в этой лохматой голове с давно нестриженными висками.

Неожиданно для себя он осознал, что воспоминания о том, как молодой лейтенант стоит перед ним на коленях и послушно берет в рот, заставили снова возбудиться. Он скользнул рукой вниз по животу Васи и стал настойчиво поглаживать член. Пара ласковых движений и он уже крепко стоял, а мальчишка запрокинул голову на его плечо, часто дыша.

– Какой ты оказывается послушный, маленький, – тихо сказал Иван в раскрасневшееся ухо.

– Я-пос-луш-ный, – услышал он сбившийся шепот. – Пос-луш-ный, – он выговаривал это без определенной интонации, но так, что каждая гласная оказывалась ударной.

– Конечно послушный, – шептал Иван, забираясь одной рукой под свитер с майкой, гладя плоскую грудь, а другой крепко удерживая член у основания. – И все разрешишь, да?

– Да, – отозвался Вася.

Иван заставил его развернуться к себе лицом и ухватил за подбородок.

– Ну-ка, посмотри на меня, – велел он.

От приказного тона мальчишка открыл глаза, морок вожделения сошел с него, как пыль с выбиваемого на морозе ковра. Он выглядел жалко. Растерянный, стоящий на коленях без штанов с голым задом и торчащим членом, зато в свитере и шерстяных носках.

Вася схватился за его руку, крепко держащую его за подбородок. Он попытался убрать ее, но Иван сжал сильнее. От его пальцев на следующий день останутся синяки.

– Отпусти, – тихо зарычал тот. – Не смей мне приказывать!

Иван еще крепче сжал его челюсть, притягивая к себе за талию. Член мальчишки даже и не думал опадать, а его собственный стал только тверже.

– Мы уже решили, что ты послушный, – шепнул он на ухо и нежно погладил кончиками пальцев подобравшуюся мошонку. – Мы же решили, что ты послушный, детка? – спросил он, отпуская его. – ...Мой маленький решил, что сделает все, что ему будет велено?

Иван следил за метаморфозами, происходившими с лицом мальчишки. Он поглаживал его бедра, не притягивая и не принуждая.

– Зачем ты приказал? – спросил тот, пытаясь сохранить последние капли самообладания.

Иван ухватил за край мягкий белый свитер и потянул его вверх, снимая с Васи. Тот остался в растянутой нательной майке, лямки были слишком велики, одна так и норовила съехать с плеча, к тому же была протерта на сгибе и надорвана.

– Ох, детка, – шепнул Иван, притянув его к себе и целуя в плечо.

Возле губ Васи уже появлялись пунцовые следы. Он погладил его бедра, заставляя сесть на себя верхом.

– Давал кому-нибудь, маленький? – спросил он, принуждая прижаться того к себе всем телом.

– Не порвусь, – хмыкнул тот.

– Что-то мне так не кажется, – Иван притянул его к себе, ухватил за бедра и заставил скользить вверх и вниз по телу.

Мальчишка вцепился в плечи и во все глаза смотрел на него, когда головка скользнула между разведенных ягодиц, задевая вход и оставляя на заднице скользкий след смазки. Иван заставил повторять движение так снова и снова, крепко удерживая мальчишку за бедра. Его ягодицы и место за мошонкой становились все более скользкими и мокрыми. С головки члена, тершегося о робу, обильно текло, пачкая ткань, но на это было плевать.

– Хорошо, маленький, – тихо говорил Иван, рассматривая красные пятна на щеках, приоткрытый рот и слипшиеся от испарины волосы на лбу.

– Привстань теперь, – велел он, заставляя мальчишку прекратить частые движения бедрами, и тот приподнялся на коленях с жалобным стоном.

Иван приставил головку своего члена к тугой влажной дырке и заставил опуститься на член, крепко удерживая бедра. Мальчишка зашипел и дернулся.

– А как ты хотел, маленький? – спросил Иван, удерживая того на себе. Мальчишка впивался руками в его плечи и шею, член начал опадать.

– Отпусти, – тихо зашипел он.

– Терпи, маленький, – велел Иван и почти заставил мальчишку лечь себе на грудь. – Ты же хорошая, послушная детка. Разрешишь себя выебать в тугую дырочку, м?.. 

Иван продолжал нашептывать что-то ему на ухо, чувствуя, как Вася на нем расслабляется и снова возбуждается, пока тот не мазнул его головой, разрешая продолжать.

– Вот так, хорошо... Хорошо, малыш, – он плавно направлял, заставляя двигаться. С каждым толчком становилось все легче. Мальчишка приноровился и теперь поднимался и опускался сам, не заставляя направлять себя. Лямка его майки окончательно сползла с плеча. Иван аккуратно поправил ее и получил откликом жаркий стон. Плавных движений вдруг оказалось недостаточно, он перевернулся, опрокидывая Васю на спину, и навалился сверху, задавая жадный, резкий темп. Тело под ним дернулось, мальчишка запрокинул голову и часто дышал, прогибаясь в пояснице, его член оказался плотно зажат между оголившимся животом и грубой тюремной робой. 

– Маленький мой, детка, малыш, – тихо говорил он, наблюдая, как отчаянно приоткрывается рот с каждым следующим толчком. Доведя себя и мальчишку почти до самой разрядки, он вышел и спустил Васе на голый живот. Теплые капли попали на член и мошонку, и мальчишка спустил следом, измазав себе живот, майку, голые ключицы и подбородок.

Вася лежал на полу, залитый своим и чужим семенем, тяжело дышал, вход был растянут, с припухшими краями. Иван сам дышал тяжело, руки не слушались и дрожали. Мальчишка шевельнулся и попробовал сесть, но ни ноги, ни руки не держали его.

– Ну все, хватит с тебя, детка, – сказал Иван, поднимаясь на ноги и убирая член в штаны. Его шатало, но он смог удержаться, чтобы сделать два шага до мальчишки, поднять того и на подкашивающихся ногах довести до койки, заталкивая под одеяло. Мальчишка вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Иван подоткнул под него одеяло и отвернулся, осматривая комнату, на случай, если вдруг оставил что-то здесь из своих вещей.

– Не ходи... – ему показалось, что он услышал хриплый голос, и обернулся к мальчишке, но тот уже спал. 

Иван подошел поближе, вытащил из-под одеяла руки, стянул с него измазанную майку и бросил на пол возле кровати. 

Пора было уходить. Он оделся, укутался в одеяло. Снова осмотрелся. Банка сгущенки все так же стояла на столе. Он мешкал какое-то время, но все же подошел и забрал ее, спрятав за пазуху. И вышел из комнаты, погасив свет.

Время отбоя давно прошло, но его пропустили без разговоров. Во-первых, охрана знала, что он иногда что-то чинит для лагерного командования, а во-вторых, сегодня дежурили парни, с которыми у него были налажены отношения. В крайнем случае, он мог откупиться сгущенкой, но и этого не потребовалось. Его молчаливо проводили взглядом и все. 

Иван вошел в свой барак, погруженный в темноту. Все уже спали, кутаясь с головой в шерстяные одеяла. Он направился к койке, обнаружив, что на ней уже кто-то лежит. Проклятый завоз и бюрократия. 

– Эй! – Он грубо дернул спящее тело за плечо. – Проваливай отсюда.

– Куда? – испуганно спросил новенький.

– Куда угодно, – отрезал Иван. – Это мое место.

Человек поднялся с кровати, замерев возле нее как истукан, пока Иван устраивался на сон. Он положил голову на подушку и накрылся одеялом с головой. Пока окончательно не провалился в сон, то слышал, как человек отошел куда-то недалеко, тихо попросил кого-то подвинуться. Что было дальше Иван не услышал, крепко заснув.

Утром их подняли как обычно. Выстроили на плацу. Вокруг было много новых лиц. Жалкие, бледные, не привыкшие к этому адскому холоду, испуганные и растерянные. Их окликали по номерам и они отзывались не сразу, не привыкнув еще к тому, что их имена теперь заменены цифрами.

Перекличка закончилась, а его номер так и не прозвучал, что было странно. Иван сначала хотел напомнить о себе, если в документах он не будет числиться на перекличке, то после ему может не поздоровиться, но решил пока не привлекать внимания.

– За мной, – скомандовал командир и направился, как и вчера, к третьему пропускному пункту.

«Неужели решили копать дальше?» – промелькнула мысль в голове, но он ее отмел, как бессмысленную. В этом месте он делал слишком много бессмысленных вещей.

Новенькие шли нервно и неровно, волочили ноги, сбивались и спотыкались. Чтобы не плестись в толпе людей, Иван незаметно переместился к самому краю потока.

Когда они проходили мимо офицерского корпуса, он увидел перед входом черную «Чайку» с затемненными стеклами. Такого автомобиля этот лагерь не видел никогда. Его водитель курил недалеко от машины, однако двигатель не глушили. Оно и понятно – потом не завести. Напротив крыльца стоял еще один человек – высокий с военной выправкой, не из этого лагеря. На нем была серая военная шинель без нашивок, с каракулевым воротником. Она даже с расстояния выглядела не так, как обычные. Дорогая. Очень дорогая. На голове была была фуражка. Лица человека он не увидел. Тот смотрел то на часы, то на крыльцо. Видимо, ждал он долго, потому что уже сделал шаг к лестнице, как подъездная дверь открылась и из нее вышел его мальчишка с чемоданом в руках. Он сразу увидел Ивана и на мгновение растерялся. Человек, ждавший его, обернулся, и Иван поспешил отвести взгляд.

Он мельком глянул еще раз, слегка обернувшись. Шофер бросил недокуренную сигарету и поспешил открыть двери салона. Вася залез на заднее сидение первый, за ним последовал и человек в шинели. Водитель лихо обежал машину, сел на свое место и плавно тронулся. Зэков, выходивших из лагеря, остановили, разгоняя с дороги, давая проехать высокому начальству.

Иван вгляделся в окно со стороны пассажирского сиденья. Вася не обернулся, но ему показалось, что тот все же проводил его взглядом.

«Чайка» уехала вдаль по главной дороге, а их завернули, как и вчера. До места идти было легче. Снега не было, а дорогу утоптали еще вчера. Может, сегодня решили пригнать туда не один барак...

Экскаватор стоял все там же. Все так же с поднятым ковшом.

Они дошли до места, Иван оказался позади всех. Вокруг стояла мертвая тишина. 

– Берите лопаты и засыпайте, – приказал начальник смены.

Но ни один из тех, кто находился впереди не шелохнулся.

– Вы, что, не расслышали, сукины дети? Берите лопаты и засыпайте, – повторил он.

Ни один не сделал ни шага, ни полшага.

– Мне что, повторить трижды? – Начальник схватил кого-то из первого ряда и подтолкнул к лопатам, сброшенным кучей на снег.

Иван услышал, как кого-то выворачивает на снег и мат начальника.

– Мать твою! Ну что стоите, бараны? Исполняйте приказ! Что не ясно!

Ему это надоело, он растолкал плечами стоящих перед ним, вышел вперед и взял в руки лопату. Он подошел к яме.

И сначала не понял, что увидел, а после разглядел лицо своего соседа в шеренге... и соседа по койке с простреленным лбом. Тела заполнили яму больше, чем на половину. Сваленные друг на друга, как пришлось. Где чьи руки, где ноги не разобрать. Весь барак 755.

К горлу подступила желчь, но Иван удержался, только сплюнул на землю. Он покрепче перехватил лопату, копнул горсть земли и бросил на тела. Через некоторое время к нему присоединились другие.

Раньше он считал людей в конвое, чтобы сбежать. Но это было бы бесполезно. Чтобы уйти отсюда – нужно было стать призраком. Банка сгущенки оттягивала ему карман ватника, а он сам больше не числился в лагере под номером 755-К-23, и делать ему здесь было нечего...


End file.
